New Beginnings
by xHalosandwings
Summary: Since their training days, John Cena & Casey Park’s careers have gone in very different directions. Now they’re reunited, can they start over? John.C/O.C
1. Next Stop

**_This is my latest story, 'NEW BEGINNINGS' and it's about John Cena and my O.C Casey Parks.  
I hope you like it. In this chapter, I own all of the characters, apart from John Cena.  
Please tell me what you think so far by reviewing!  
_**

1

'_Next Stop'_

"Where's the next stop?" Casey Parks took a sip of coffee out of her polystyrene cup.

"We're staying the night at the motel about two miles down the road." Madison Birde pulled a scrap of screwed up paper out of her pocket. "And we've gotta be at the Marks Hall in Detroit at 1pm tomorrow."

It was eight thirty on a Tuesday night, and Casey and Madison were sat in an all-night cafe on the side of the freeway, drinking coffee and eating Panini's after six straight hours of driving. Michigan was colder than the two girls had realised, and hot food was their only comfort.

"Are we actually booked in for a match?" Casey asked.

"Nothing's confirmed." Madison began. "But they said if we turn up on time with something planned, then we're pretty much a go." She was so optimistic in such crappy situations.

"I'm sick of this." Casey smashed her empty cup down on the table and put her head in her hands.

"Hey, don't be like that!" Madison held onto one of her friends hands. "This is how you make it in the business! You pay your dues and in the long run, you're rewarded for it."

"We've been paying our dues for a hell of a long time." Casey commented sourly.

"Listen, we're gonna get up early tomorrow and beg the local gym in Michigan to let us use their ring. We're gonna brush up on our match and get paid for putting on a damn good show."

This is what they did for a living. They trawled the highways of America, looking for wrestling halls to perform in and got paid very little to do so. It could get tough, and it wasn't the wealthiest of jobs, but it was their passion, and nothing could take away from that. Casey often struggled, but Madison's optimism always pulled her through.

Casey held out her hand. "I'll pay for the food. Gimme the money."

Madison began rummaging through her backpack, until she was interrupted by the sound of her phone ringing.

"I'll go take this outside." She said. "Find my purse." She threw her bag at Casey and made her way outside. Casey just managed to scrap together the right amount. She paid the waitress and sat, looking out of the window, wondering if things would ever change.

- - -

"You'll never guess who that was." Madison came back inside, clutching her cell phone.

"Surprise me."

"Johnny Ramon."

"You're kidding, right? Johnny? From Ramon's Gym?" Casey smiled at the familiar name.

Not many people knew that Casey and Madison had been best friends since freshman year in high school back in sunny Chino, California. While the other girls were trying out for the cheerleading squad, they had dreams of professional wrestling in their heads. They used to skip math class to hide in the bleaches of their school gym to watch the guys wrestling team.

After high school, Madison and Casey discovered an acclaimed wrestling school in Sacramento called Ramon's Gym, run by a veteran of the business, Johnny Ramon. They hitchhiked from Chino to Sacramento, where they trained at Ramon's Gym. They became the first girls to graduate from the gym, something they were very proud of.

- - -

"So what did Johnny want?" Casey asked.

"He's organising a little reunion for our 'class', and we're invited."

"That's cool." Casey replied.

"Guess who Johnny's roped into something along?" Madison said excitedly.

"Who?"

"I'll give you a hint, his name begins in John and ends in Cena."

"Oh, is it our old friend John Cena?" Casey sighed as Madison got excited over the mention of Casey's ex's name.

"Come on, Case. You can't say you're not excited about seeing him." Madison persisted. "You guys were together for like... forever, and now you're going to see him for the first time in about ten years. You've got to be a little bit excited."

- - -

The truth was, Casey was excited, but Madison knew she'd never admit it. It had been about ten years since she'd seen John.

She was eighteen, and he was twenty-two. They had dated for about a year, possibly longer, and things had gotten pretty serious. All that changed when John was called up to the WWE. Casey knew it was the end. She guessed John knew too, cos they never even broke up, just stopped talking one day. She still remembered the first day they met.

- - -

_**9 years ago**_

"_Lock up!" _

_Casey grabbed Madison and took her down in a snapmare. Madison managed to make her way to her feet, and reversed into a sit-out jawbreaker. The match continued, until Casey managed to get the three count by a small package pin. _

"_Not bad." Johnny commented from ringside, observing his girls in action. "Take a breather." _

"_I'll get you back for that one." Madison winked at her friend. _

_Casey followed her friend out of the ropes and sat down on a bench, ringside. She grabbed a towel, and dabbed it on her sweaty face. She then picked up a water-bottle from inside her gym bag, flipped off the cap and drained the contents in one swift movement. _

"_Thirsty?" Casey heard a voice behind her, which definitely wasn't Madison's. She turned around and noticed Johnny's newest rookie, John Cena. Despite the fact he was a couple of years old than her, Casey had been at the gym for longer than John._

"_A little bit." He was quite good-looking actually, though Casey didn't admit it out loud. _

"_I'm John." He held out a hand for her to shake. _

"_I know, I'm Casey." _

"_I know." His face broke out into a grin. "You're pretty good, you know." _

"_Well... I try." _

"_That was a great snapmare you pulled off." _

"_Thanks." _

"_I'm gonna cut the wrestling small-talk." John smiled sheepishly. "I've been watching you for a while, and I didn't know whether I should ask you out or not." _

"_You definitely should." Casey replied. When an awkward silence filled the air, she decided to speak up. "Go on." _

"_Okay. Would you like to go out with me sometime?" He winced. _

"_I would love to." Casey smiled. _

"_Finally!" Casey and John turned around to see Madison run over and throw her hands in the air. "It's about time." _

- - -

"Girlfriend certainly knows how to ruin the moment." Casey said to herself.

"What?" Madison looked confused.

"Nothing." She blushed. "Shall we get going?"

* * *

**_Thanks for reading!_**

* * *


	2. I Love You More

**_Quite a short chapter, but just an insight into Madison and Casey's relationship, and a short flashback to John.C & Caseys relationship_**

**_Enjoy... and please review :)_**

* * *

2  
'_I love you more'_

_**9 years ago**_

"_How long is it left?" Casey asked no-one in particular, settling down on John's lap holding a drink. _

"_About 3 minutes." Madison looked over at the large clock on the wall of the gym, waiting for 2001 to begin._

"_You know, 2000 was good, but I think 2001 will be better." John nuzzled his head into Casey's neck. _

_The whole of Ramon's Gym had been turned into a party hall for the night, as all the wrestlers decided to ring in the New Year in a unique fashion. _

"_I'm looking forward to 2001 too." Casey gave John a quick kiss. She turned to the rest of the group. "Guys, what are everyone's New Year's resolutions?" _

_Many suggestions were thrown into the air. _

"_Get signed by the WWE!" One guy laughed. _

"_Get a date with Britney Spears!" Another smirked._

"_What about you, John?" Casey asked her boyfriend. _

"_Spend more time with my wonderful girlfriend." He smiled. _

"_Aww!" Madison cooed. "But you guys are already inseparable!" _

"_No, you guys are inseparable!" One of the wrestlers pointed at Madison and Casey, who both collapsed in a fit of giggles. _

"_Guys, it's the 10 second countdown!" _

"_10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1..." _

"_Happy new year, baby." John picked up Casey in a wedding-night style carry and laid a slow kiss on her lips. _

"_Get a room!" Madison yelled, as she pulled away from her own New Years kiss. _

"_I love you." Casey said quietly to John. _

"_I love you more." He smiled. _

"_Impossible."_

- - -

"Hey, Case! Wake up!" Casey was awaked by the car engine turning off and Madison nudging her. "We're here."

"Oh, right." She mumbled, rubbing her eyes and getting out of the car.

"You must've had a good dream; you kept like... smiling and making these laughing noises."

"Weird."

"Dreaming of John by any chance?"

"No." Casey lied, thinking back on her flashback. She rubbed her eyes and made her way into the gymnasium.

- - -

After a fairly successful show in Helena, Montana, Casey and Madison made their way to their hotel.

"Do you have any twin rooms available?" Madison asked the motel receptionist.

"All we have is a double room..." The receptionist quickly scrolled down her computer screen.

"Ah, that'll do." Casey mumbled, turning to Madison. "Just don't hog the bed."

"Me? You're the one that laughs in her sleep!" Madison kept listing Casey's numerous sleeping habits until she realised the receptionist was giving them a very strange look.

"We're not a couple. Honestly." Casey winked, making her way over to the staircase.

- - -

"I'm so tired." Madison called from the bathroom.

"Me too... that was a physical match." Casey replied, getting changed into her sweatpants and tank top and climbing into her side of the double bed.

"Tall meh aboot et." Casey guessed that Madison was brushing her teeth. Hopefully that was why she could hear her spitting.

"Tell me about it?" Casey questioned.

"Yep." Madison came back into the room and got into bed next to her friend.

"Back to California tomorrow."

"And Ramon's reunion the day after." Madison smiled.

"You're pretty excited about that, aren't you?"

"I know you are, so don't even try to deny it."

Casey stayed silent.

"I know you too well." Madison turned over and turned off the light.

"Madison?" She said once the light was off.

"Yep?"

"Do you think he remembers me?"

"How could he not?"

"I mean, if he didn't, that'd be so..."

"Casey?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up and let me sleep, or else I'll have to roll over on top of you."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Wouldn't I dare?"

Casey froze as she heard the mattress squeak.


	3. Irony's A Bitch

**_The introduction of John Cena!  
Hope you enjoy. Thanks to anyone whose already commented. Keep the comments coming :)  
_**

* * *

3  
_'Irony's A Bitch'_

Casey opened up her make-up case and took out her eyelash curlers. She wasn't a big girly-girl, but her only must was that her eyelashes needed to be perfectly curled before she went out of the house.

"Case, we've got to go in like... 2 minutes." Madison came bounding into the bathroom of their Sacramento apartment they spent very little time in.

"I'm just coming." Casey continued curling, until she was happy with the results. She added a light coat of mascara, and she was ready to go.

"You look cute." Madison commented. "You've made yourself look nice for John."

"Shut up." Casey smiled, smoothing down silky black top and jeans. She walked out of the bathroom and put on a pair of black heels of Madison's.

"Steal my shoes, why don't you?" Madison laughed. "I'll let you off this time, because otherwise we'll be late."

- - -

Walking into Ramon's Gym, Casey felt as if she'd gone back in time.

Absolutely nothing had changed. The wall in the hallway were still a rather garish shade of green, however you could barely see the green through all the photos...

"Oh my God!" Madison grabbed Casey's hand and dragged her over to one particular photo.

"I can't believe he still has that." Casey breathed.

The photo must've been taken about nine years ago. It was of Madison and Casey after a match, as they made their way out of the ring area. Madison looked very similar, besides the pair of blinding yellow tights she was wearing, and the millions of braids her hair was tied in. Casey, on the other hand, looked completely different.

She must've been about eighteen or nineteen when the picture was taken. Her ring attire was a lot more modest than Madison's; a pair of black shorts, a white tank top and black boots. It was clear from the photo that Casey had grown up a lot.

"Look at you there!" Madison prodded the photo. "You've lost all your puppy fat."

That's right, Casey had a little bit of chub on her. She wasn't fat, not in the slightest, and she was definitely more athletic than most girls, however she still had a rounded face, chubby cheeks and knees that Madison used to joke 'smiled' at you.

"Thank God." Casey smiled, touching one of her rounded, flushed cheeks in the photo. "I was so..."

"You guys are still together? Some things never change."

Casey and Madison both turned around to see a face from the past stood behind them.

"It's good to see you too, John." Casey smiled, as she began walking towards him.

"Everyone, John's here!" A loud cheer erupted from inside the hall, as someone alerted everyone of the guest of honour's arrival. He was quickly dragged inside.

"Well..." Madison began. "Should we follow?"

- - -

Two hours later, Casey was sat on a wall outside. She'd mingled and socialised with everyone, except the one person she'd actually wanted to talk to. Madison was inside, probably flirting, and all Casey could do was sit outside feeling sorry for herself.

"Madison said I'd probably find you out here." John called from the doorway. "Can I join you?"

Casey nodded, and John walked towards her and sat down next to her.

"You know, you're the real reason I came here tonight, and yet you're the person I've spoken to the least."

"Irony's a bitch, right?" Casey grinned, to which John laughed in response.

"Don't you find it weird that it's been like... nine years since we last spoke?" John took a sip of the beer he was holding.

"It's very weird."

"I feel like I know nothing about you anymore."

"I haven't changed much." She smiled.

"You look different." John replied, lightly touching one of her cheeks. "There's nothing there anymore. I miss the slightly chubby Casey. A man wants a little something to hang onto."

"Well, I've still got the jiggly ass." Casey grinned. "If you slap it, it still wobbles."

"Is that an invitation?"

- - -

"So what've you been up to the past... nine years?" John asked.

"Basically the exact opposite of you." Casey let a brief smile cross her lips.

"You're not wrestling anymore?"

"Oh, of course. I just mean that you've had this incredible career, and you're famous worldwide. Madison and I are travelling around America being paid peanuts to perform in gymnasiums."

"Wow."

"It gets pretty tough. At one point, around 2004, we were actually living in the back of our car, because we didn't have enough money to even get a hotel room."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"I had no idea."

"Why would you?" Casey shrugged. "But I love what I do. I don't want to go back to Chino and tell my family that I'm gonna get another job because wrestling didn't work out. So what if I don't earn a lot? You either succeed or fail in this career, and there's no in between. I may be failing at the moment, but I love wrestling too much to give it up."

"I admire you." John put his hands in the air. "If I were in your shoes, I'd probably have given up by now."

"You obviously don't have the determination that I do."

- - -

"You know, there are so many times I wanted to call you." John said.

"Why didn't you?"

"I thought you might've forgotten about me."

"How could I forget about you?" Casey laughed. "I loved you."

"I loved you." He smiled lightly. "I didn't want it to end. I wanted to stay with you."

"It wouldn't have worked." Casey sighed. "You're with the biggest wrestling organisation in the world, not to mention with the most beautiful women in the world, and you would've stayed with your nineteen year-old, slightly chubby wrestler girlfriend? Yeah right, John. Get real."

"I'm not saying it would've worked out, but I wanted it to."

"Yeah, well I did too." Casey and John were both unaware of how closing they were sitting.

"So how long are you in California for?" John asked, changing the subject before things got too intimate.

"A couple of weeks actually." Casey said enthusiastically. "Me and Mads managed to sign on for a couple of tag-team shows outside Sacramento, so we're around for a while. What about you?"

"The Summerslam tour's here for about a month. After Summerslam I'm taking some time off, so who knows?"

"We should definitely do something." Casey said, quietly. "I mean, like, catch-up and stuff."

"They're talking!" Madison bounded over to where John and Casey were sat, and pushed in so she was sat between them. "God, I've been waiting nine years to see you guys back together!"

"We're not back together, Mads." Casey laughed.

"It won't be long before you are they!"

Casey felt herself blush, and John looked a little embarrassed too.

"Case, we've gotta get going, we've got an early start tomorrow."

"Oh, right." Casey got off the wall, and began searching through her bag for her cell phone. "John, I need your number!"

John took Casey's phone and began punching in his digits.

"So I guess I'll call you sometime then." Casey began to walk away.

- - -

"Tell me everything!" Madison said to Casey once they were halfway down the road.

"What's there to tell? He's..."

"Casey!"

Casey turned around to see John running up to her and stopped once he was behind her. He took one of her hands in one of his. He put the other hand on the small of her back and kissed her on her lips.

"Sorry, I just couldn't wait until you called me." He winked at her, and began walking away.

"Please explain to me what just happened!" Madison squealed.

* * *


	4. The Exception

4  
_'The Exception'_

"Wow, big arena." Casey commented as John showed her around the Staples Centre.

It was the day of Summerslam and John had offered to show Casey around the arena they were performing in that night. She'd never seen anything like it.

"How many people does it seat?" Casey sat down on a chair, and took out her camera phone, snapping away at the set.

"I'm not really sure to be honest."

"You must be excited about tonight." Casey continued taking photos on her phone.

"Yeah definitely."

"Can you tell me if you win or not?"

"Do you think I'm going to win?"

"Nope." Casey replied bluntly. "Not tonight, anyway. You're taking a break after Summerslam? You'll win on your return."

"Damn, you're good." He laughed, sitting down next to her. "I've got a present for you."

John dug down into his pockets and pulled out two tickets, plus two backstage passes.

"For you and Madison." John put the tickets in her hand. "Or for whoever else you might want to bring, like a boyfriend or something..." His voice trailed away.

"I don't have a boyfriend." Casey said, putting the tickets back in her pocket. "The only guys I meet are fat, sweaty wrestling bookers in Hawaiian print shirts."

"Should I get a Hawaiian print shirt then?"

"Please, don't."

- - -

"These seats are awesome." Madison commented, as she and Casey took their seats in the front row of The Staples Centre.

"Tell me about it. John really pulled through."

"So are you guys going out after the show?"

"He hasn't invited me to do anything, but I'm hoping he will." Casey blushed. "I mean, I'm really starting to like him again."

"I knew it."

"But we both travel all the time! It would be impossible to function a proper relationship."

"You could at least try." Madison huffed, crossing her arms like a child. "You guys are so outrageously cute together; I don't think I could stand it if nothing happened."

"I guess." Casey began; however she started cheering as the show started.

- - -

"It's John's match up next." Madison said, listening to Lilian Garcia's introduction.

"The only other match after John's is Jeff Hardy vs CM Punk."

"Who is John facing?"

"Randy Orton."

"Damn." Madison licked her lips. "Wouldn't mind getting some of that."

"Oh my God, you are not having your backstage pass." Casey rolled her eyes at her friend.

John Cena's music started up.

Casey got on her feet and began cheering for her ex. As John came out to the ring, Casey looked around the crowd; it was insane seeing all of these people cheering for someone that she'd once been so close to.

"Has he seen us?" Madison yelled.

"Not yet." Casey replied, however just as she said that, John looked out into their direction. She gave him a small wave, to which he winked in response.

"Here comes the real hottie." Madison smiled, as 'Voices' started up, and Randy Orton came out.

- - -

"Did you enjoy the show?" John was showered up and out of his ring attire by the time Casey and Madison had made their way through hoards of fans into the backstage area.

"It was so much fun." Madison squealed. "Do you know if Randy's single?"

"He's actually married with a daughter." John winced. "Why? Do you want to meet him?"

"You can do that?" Madison's mouth formed the shape of an 'O'.

"He's a friend of mine." John held open the door for the ladies, who made their way into a locker room down the hall.

"Hey, Randy, I've got a couple of fans here." John knocked on Randy's door; however he didn't wait for a response, as he made his way inside.

"Wow, ladies." Randy winked at Madison, who blushed.

"This is my..." John winced again as he looked at Casey.

"His ex-girlfriend Casey, and her best friend Madison." Madison held out a hand for Randy to shake.

"Guys that invite their ex's to shows? Never heard that one before." Randy shook his head.

"I guess we're the exception." John smiled over at Casey.

- - -

"Thanks for the tickets tonight." Casey smiled, as she got into the passenger seat of John's car.

Turns out one of the FCW wrestlers who had been at Summerslam had taken quite a shine to Madison. She had gone out with most of the FCW roster, so Casey was left with John.

"It's my pleasure. I'm glad you had a good time." He replied, turning on the engine. "So, where are we going now?"

"I actually can't get home, as the spare key is in our hotel room, and Madison has the other key." Casey yawned, leaning back against the head rest.

"Well, I mean, if you want you could stay in my room."

"Wouldn't that be a little bit awkward?"

"It's not like I'm asking you to sleep with me, Case." He laughed. "Besides, there's a sofa which I can sleep on."

"You've had a tough night, I'll take the sofa."


	5. You Remembered!

**_THIS CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT!  
THE NEWEST CHAPTER, HOPE YOU ENJOY!  
THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHOSE ADDED THIS TO THEIR FAVOURITES LIST OR HAS REVIEWED IT.  
PLEASE KEEP THEM COMING :)  
_**

* * *

5  
_'You Remembered!'_

"I have a shirt you can sleep in if you want." John called through to Casey, as she washed her face in the bathroom of his hotel.

"Thanks." She replied, taking the shirt.

_Was it strange that it didn't feel weird at all being back in John's hotel room? _

She brushed the thought from her head, and unlocked the door and walked into the bedroom.

"You know, I guess it wouldn't be so bad if we both slept in the bed." Casey said reluctantly, clamouring into the bed. "We can both keep to our sides. It's fine."

"Fine by me." John put down the Sports Illustrated magazine he'd been reading on the sofa, and climbed into the other side.

"You still read Sports Illustrated?" Casey smiled, turning off her bedside light.

"Never miss an issue. It's a classic." He replied, turning his light off too and closing his eyes.

- - -

The clock on the TV said 3am, and Casey couldn't sleep. She'd tried everything, but she just lay there, looking at the ceiling in the darkness.

She turned over so she was lying on her front, and she buried her face into the pillow. This wasn't going to work.

Just as she was about to start counting sheep, Casey heard the bed squeak, and then felt it sink. John let out a deep sigh, and rolled out of bed into the bathroom.

Perhaps there was someone else who couldn't sleep.

- - -

Exactly ninety three seconds John was in the bathroom. Casey counted. Well it wasn't like she had anything else to do.

She waited until he got back into bed, before opening her mouth.

"I can't sleep." She whispered, rolling over so she could look at him.

"Me neither." He turned over so he was looking at her.

"I hate not being able to sleep." She moaned, wriggling around again, until she was eventually facing away.

"Me too." He agreed again.

Casey waited exactly sixty one seconds before grabbing John's arms and snaking them around her waist.

It was another twenty seconds before John lightly kissed the back of her neck, sending shivers down her spine.

She rolled over again, until their faces were so close that the tip of her nose was touching the tip of John's.

She began noticing the little things in the room; the buzzing of the TV on standby, the bathroom light whizzing, and the fact that John's minty breath was hot on her neck.

It was another thirty three seconds before he kissed her.

- - -

She hadn't really realised until that point how much she'd missed this; his soft lips, his kisses, the feel of his strong arms around her.

"I thought we weren't going to sleep together tonight." John briefly removed his lips from hers, before tracing kisses along her collarbone.

"Yeah, well when have we ever followed the rules?" She laughed breathlessly, holding the back of his head as he worked her collarbone.

Despite the darkness, Casey managed to manoeuvre herself on top of John, as she pulled his shirt over his head.

"You've changed your cologne." She muttered, as she worked her way down his torso and tugged at his boxers.

"It has been ten years." He laughed, sitting upright so he was at direct eye level with Casey. "I've missed you so much, Casey." He pulled a strand of hair out of her face and behind her ear, and he laid a gentle kiss on her lips. "I've missed you so much."

He slowly began undoing the buttons on the shirt she was wearing, kissing along her torso as he did so. Casey felt a moan escape her lips at the feel of his lips against her flesh.

"I want you now, John." She said, slightly breathlessly, undoing her own bra and pulling off her panties. She lay back on the bed and pulled John on top of her.

"Eager, are we?" He smiled,

"Don't tease." She managed to blurt out, as his hands teased her body.

She felt John's finger tracing his way up her thigh and onto her...

"John!" She gasped. "If you don't do it soon, I'm gonna..."

"Like you'd ever do that." John laughed, however he obliged, as he slipped himself inside her.

It was half an hour later, when Casey allowed herself to fall asleep in John's arms.

- - -

Casey was awoken by the sound of knocking at the door of the hotel room.

"What..." She then realised that John wasn't in bed next to her.

Typical man, he'd left, and now she was going to have to pick up the pieces. Last night meant something to her, but obviously not to him.

She grabbed a bathrobe she found in the bathroom and sloped over to the doorway.

Casey rubbed her eyes as she realised it was John stood in front of her. "What're you doing?"

"I went out to breakfast." He replied, holding up a carrier bag.

"What did you get?"

"You still like Dunkin' Doughnuts, right?" John grinned, pulling out a box of doughnuts.

"And coffee too?" She giggled, slipping her arms around his neck and kissing him. "You remembered!"

- - -

"So what're you doing today?" John said, as he and Casey sat in bed, eating doughnuts and drinking coffee.

"Nothing yet. It's ten o clock, I'm surprised Mads hasn't rung me wanting to know details about why I didn't come home last night."

"And what're you going to tell her?"

"The truth." Casey said, licking the sugar off her fingers. "Is that a problem?"

"Of course not." John replied. "I meant what I said last night, you know. I've really missed you."

"I've missed you, too."

He leaned over and kissed her with sugary lips.

"Gross!" She cackled, wiping away the sugar on the back of her hand.

"You're such a kid." He grinned. He swiped his finger through some of the jelly in his doughnut and wiped it onto Casey's cheek.

"You're gonna get it now." Casey leapt up and chased John around the room, until she eventually caught him in a headlock. "Tap out, John! Tap out!"

* * *


	6. He's Your Boyfriend Now

**_A PRETTY SHORT CHAPTER, HOWEVER IT GIVES A LITTLE SPOILER INTO THE NEXT CHAPTER. _**

**_ENJOY!!_**

* * *

6  
_'he's your boyfriend now'_

"And where have you been, Mrs?" Madison answered the door to her hotel room, hands on hips, when she saw Casey stood, still wearing the same clothes as the night before.

"Where do you think I've been?" Casey was in that state of tiredness in which she was both deliriously happy, and just plain delirious.

"So you were with John?" Madison followed Casey over to her bed, where the blonde has flopped down.

"Yes."

"So did you guys..."

"Yes!"

"I knew it." Madison smiled. "It's so obvious. Are we doing anything today, or are you too busy with John?"

"We're getting something to eat this evening, but until then I'm free."

"Cool, we should go get lunch."

"Definitely." Casey replied, wrapping her arms around her pillow. "By the way, what happened with you and that FCW guy?"

"Well... nothing. I just went out with a drink with some of the other guys from FCW, and a couple of the girls too."

"That sounds fun." Casey said lazily, closing her eyes.

"Actually, there is some I need to talk to you about." Madison sat down on the bed and began playing with the sleeve of her sweater nervously.

Madison's voice was cut off by the snuffling sounds Casey made as she slept.

"Guess I'll talk to you later." Madison sighed, pulling the duvet over her friend and making her way out the door to go to Starbucks.

- - -

"Sorry I fell asleep earlier." Casey said, as she and Madison in a nearby cafe, eating salads. Wrestlers must keep their physiques in shape, Casey told herself, remembering the Dunkin' Donuts from that morning.

"It's fine, you were tired." Madison replied, stabbing at her lettuce leaves.

"Now am I imagining, or did you say that there was something you wanted to tell me, before I so rudely fell asleep?"

"Actually, there is." Madison put her elbows on the table, and put her head in her hands. She rubbed her eyes slightly, before looking up again.

"Mads, is everything okay?" Casey was worried about her friend.

"Yeah, it's fine. It's just..."

A ringing noise came from Casey's cell phone inside her handbag.

Casey bit her lip slightly.

"Go ahead." Madison smiled.

"It's just that it's John, and he might..."

"I said go ahead, Case. It's fine."

"Sorry." Casey flicked open her phone.

- - -

Madison pretended to be distracted with her own phone, when really she was listening to what Casey was saying to John.

"Hey baby, what's up?" Casey smiled. "I'm good... I'm just out with Madison... Yeah, Luna's Cafe and Juice Bar... Salad, of course... Shut up! ... Um, nothing yet, why? ... Oh, that sounds great... but I'm with... can I call you back? ... Okay, I'll speak to you soon." Casey shut her phone.

"What was that about?" Madison asked, even though she had a fair idea.

"It was John."

"Let me guess, he wants you to go meet up with him." Madison sighed.

"Yeah, but I'm with you." Casey exclaimed.

"Case, he's your boyfriend now. Go see him!"

"Only if you're sure." Casey was already on her feet. "I'll talk to you later."

"Sure." Madison threw her fork down in the salad bowl and sighed.

- - -

"I'm totally up for getting some room service." Casey murmured.

It was eight o clock that night, and she'd been with John since about two that afternoon. She'd felt guilty about leaving Madison, but it was only once, and she spent every other day with Madison.

The pair were laid out on the sofa of John's hotel suite, watching Will Smith movies. The perfect way to spend a day off, in Casey's opinion.

"Me too." John replied, as the credits of Hancock came on. "Shall I go order?"

"I really shouldn't be eating anymore." Casey smiled lazily. "I'll just have whatever you are."

"Okay." John picked up the phone and began listing off piles of food, before putting down the phone again.

"It was really weird; Madison told me earlier that she had something important to tell me." Casey twisted her lips into a 'thinking' style face.

"Any idea what it was about?" John settled down next to Casey.

"No, she didn't give away any clues."

- - -

_3 hours prior_

The internet cafe in downtown Sacramento was overcrowded with people. Madison didn't expect this, it was only five o clock. She logged onto Google. What did people do before Google was invented? She smiled to herself.

Her heart sped up slightly, before she began typing the words she'd never expressed out loud.

_Advice on abortion. _


	7. Seems Like An Eternity

7  
_'Seems Like An Eternity'_

Madison sat on her bathroom floor. She'd just been sick for the sixth morning in a row, and was feeling a little worse for wear. Her eyes were heavy, her head ached and she was nauseous. Thank God Casey wasn't around to hear her retching.

Once again, Casey had spent the night at John's hotel, and probably wouldn't come back till around lunchtime, only to change clothes and go back out again. Of course, Madison was happy her best friend was back with the guy she was clearly meant for, however would it kill her to be a little more... available?

Madison was going through a serious dilemma at the moment, and she needed her best friends help more than ever.

She paused.

Was over exaggerating and just being petty? Perhaps she was jealous that her friend was finally in a happy relationship, and Madison wasn't.

Either way, Madison's thought process was stopped by the fact she had to stick her head in a toilet bowl again.

- - -

"Mads! I'm back!" Casey unlocked the door to the hotel room, and came inside. The blonde was holding two shopping bags and two Starbucks frappuccinos. "And I brought coffee!"

Madison slowly came out of the bathroom and rubbed her eyes.

"What're you doing here?" She looked nervously at the coffee, knowing if she drank it, she'd want to throw up again.

"This is my hotel room too." Casey laughed, handing her the drink however Madison simply laid it down on the desk. "Are you alright? You're looking a little green."

"I'm fine, I just ate something a little funny last night." Madison lied. She quickly changed the topic. "Are those new clothes?" Madison raised an eyebrow at the rather expensive looking Levi's Casey was wearing.

"John and I went shopping yesterday." Casey replied, looking at herself in the mirror. "Why? Do they look okay?"

"Yeah, they look good." Madison replied. "So, what're you doing back here? It's still only seven thirty."

"Oh right, well I need to change my clothes." Casey began walking over to her suitcase and began pulling out clothes and throwing them on her bed. "We're driving down to San Diego today so we can go see the game tomorrow afternoon."

"That sounds fun." Madison replied, going through her friend's shopping bag to see her purchases. "So you're staying there for the night; when will you be back?"

"Well, we're actually staying a couple of nights in San Diego, so probably Tuesday or Wednesday?" Casey suggested.

Madison paused. Her appointment was on Monday.

- - -

"So I guess I'll see you Tuesday?" Casey hugged her friend.

Madison had come to John's hotel with Casey to say goodbye to her friend. After years of travelling together, two or three nights apart seemed like an eternity.

"Yeah, Tuesday." Madison smiled, giving her friend a kiss on the cheek.

_By Tuesday, everything will have changed. The baby growing inside her will have gone, and..._

"Have a great trip." She continued. "John, take good care of her."

"You know I wouldn't do any less." John smiled, as Casey got into the passenger seat next to her boyfriend.

Madison waved as she watched her friend drive off into the distance. Her hand fell once they were completely out of sight. She ran a hand through her hair and sat down on a nearby bench.

_You're 28, and you're having the mood swings of a thirteen year old. Snap out of it. _

She wrapped her arms around her aching stomach and began walking away.

- - -

"That was an awesome game." Casey grinned, as she and John walked out of the Qualcomm Stadium hand in hand.

"That last touchdown was killer." John put his arm over Casey's shoulders.

"Thanks for my jersey." Casey gave her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek and got into the passenger seat of his car.

"No problem." He replied. "Do you wanna go get something to eat? I'm starving, and I saw there's a Mexican restaurant around the corner."

"Definitely. I'm totally in the mood for burritos."

"Me too." John agreed.

Casey switched on her phone, after turning it off during the game. She had three missed calls.

"Weird." She murmured, listening to her voicemail.

'_Casey Parks? This is Dr Simon Donavan from Mercy General Hospital in Sacramento. I am currently looking after Miss Madison Birde, who was referred to us an hour ago after passing out at a local gym. You are the emergency contact on her phone, and it appears that Miss Birde has suffered a miscarriage. Please call us back immediately.'_

- - -

Casey froze in her seat in the car. Madison had a miscarriage?

"Baby, what's up?" John turned off the car engine and looked at Casey. She was sat with a look of disbelief on her face.

"It's Mercy General Hospital. Madison was referred earlier after passing out at the gym. She's had a miscarriage."

"A miscarriage?" John exclaimed. "I didn't even know she was pregnant."

"Neither did I." Casey mumbled.

That must've been the big news her friend was trying to tell her before. Casey couldn't believe she'd let her friend go through this on her own.

"We need to get back to Sacramento."


	8. Spinning Some Fairytale

**_SO MADISON'S HAD A MISCARRIAGE! QUITE SAD, AND SLIGHTLY IRONIC SEEING AS SHE WANTED AN ABORTION ANYWAY.  
HOPE YOU ENJOY THE NEXT CHAPTER.  
THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO'S REVIEWED / FAVOURITE STORY'D NEW BEGINNINGS ! HOPE YOU'RE ENJOYING IT SO FAR, AND I CONTINUED TO IMPRESS.  
PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING :)  
_**

* * *

8  
'_Spinning Some Fairytale'_

Casey sat quietly next to Madison's bed, watching her friend sleep. She and John had spent most of the night driving back from San Diego to Sacramento, and Casey hadn't slept. She didn't care though; her main priority right now was her best friend.

Suddenly, Madison began stirring, and she slowly opened up her eyes.

"Mads, I'm here." Casey smiled down at her sleeping, weak friend.

"Case." Madison managed to say.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I tried, but you were always out with John. You were so happy; I couldn't take that away from you."

"Who was the dad?"

"It was just a one night stand I had a couple of months ago. It's not important" Madison paused. "It happened so suddenly, you know?

"What did?"

"The miscarriage." Madison allowed herself to smile at her friend's ditzyness. "One minute, I was working out; the next I started bleeding buckets. I went all light headed and dizzy and just passed out."

"How long have you known?"

"I've been sick about eight times this week." Madison chuckled lightly. "So I took a test and found out I was pregnant. I knew I couldn't keep it, so I booked in for an abortion today."

- - -

"You were going to have an abortion?" Casey was barely able to take it what she'd just heard. Madison had always wanted kids, more than Casey ever had, and yet she was talking about killing one.

"I want kids, Case, but I can't bring one up now." Madison exclaimed. "I'm 28, living out of a car. I can't bring a kid into this world without being able to give it a future."

Casey watched the emotion draining out of her friend's tired face.

"It's just coincidental that having a miscarriage was, as sick as it sounds, good timing. I'd never have aborted a child before, but when the time comes around, and you're up at seven am with your head in a toilet bowl and a failed career, you know a child can't be around."

"Your career isn't failed." Casey argued.

"Wake up and smell the shit, Casey." Madison snapped, sitting upright. "I'm sick of acting optimistic and spinning some fairytale about how we're someday going to make it. We're twenty-eight, and living out of our beat up car. We pretend like our big break is just around the corner but we both know it's not going to happen. So stop believing that we're gonna be huge stars, and grow up."

Casey was shocked to hear her friend talking like this. Madison was usually so optimistic about their careers, saying that if they kept working, something would come along. It was like this pregnancy had hardened her friend.

"Do you want me to leave you alone?" Casey said bitterly to her friend, after Madison snapped at her.

Madison didn't answer; she simply turned over so she was lying on her side, turning away from Casey.

"Fine." Casey shook her head and walked out of the room.

Madison turned her head around and realised her friend was gone. She allowed a single tear to slip out of her left eye, and she attempted to go back to sleep.

- - -

"How is she?" John asked, as Casey arrived in his hotel.

"She completely bitched me out!" Casey used one of the old expressions she and Madison used at high school.

"What does that even mean?" John laughed. "Whatever it does mean, Case, she's just had a miscarriage, you can't say that!"

"She just went all psycho on my ass about how our careers have failed." Casey paused, and sat down on the sofa. "And you know what? She's right."

"Your career hasn't failed."

"I'm twenty-eight, John. Not many more opportunities are going to come around my way."

"Tell you what, I could pull a few strings with Vince and possibly get you and Madison interviews." John smiled.

"You're kidding, right?"

"Nope. Anything for you." He smiled, giving his girlfriend a kiss.

"You know what? You are awesome."

- - -

The next morning, Madison sat on the wall outside of the hospital. She'd just been released and knew there was someone she had to call.

'_Hi, you've reached Casey's voicemail. Sorry, I'm not around at the moment, either that or I'm just ignoring your call, which probably isn't true, so chances are I'm not around. You know what to do, leave a message!'_

Madison swallowed her pride and waited for the beep.

"Case, it's me. I'm sorry about yesterday. I'm really, really sorry. I'm all PMS and hormonal at the moment, and shouldn't have said the things I did, and I just want to let you know that we'll always be tag team partners and best friends. Call me back, yeah?"

Just moments later, her phone began ringing. She smiled.

"I'm sorry."


	9. Hint, Hint!

_**Haven't updated in a while, so this is more of a 'filler' chapter.  
Hope it's not too bad, however I think it's kind of sucky. Better chapters will come, so please don't be disheartened!!  
**_

* * *

9  
_'Hint, hint!'_

"We should do this more often." Madison murmured, looking up from the tub of Ben & Jerry's Half Baked that sat between her and Casey.

"Definitely." Casey replied, dipping her spoon back into the bowl.

Things were good between the girls now, back to normal. The air had cleared, and they were back to doing what they did best; scrounging for wrestling gigs and sweating it out in the gym after eating a little too much ice cream.

"So we're definitely driving getting a plane to Massachusetts tomorrow."

"Yep." Madison confirmed.

"Whereabouts?"

"We're in the Essex County, which is coincidentally where all of John's family live." Madison paused. "Hint, hint!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Casey laughed.

"It's about time you met the family! You guys have been dating for like... three months now? It's about time you met all the family, his parents, his brothers..."

"I've already met them." Casey reminded. "We did date for a year before."

"Why are you being so nervy?" Madison queried.

Casey put down her spoon and laid her head in her hands. "I just get worried sometimes."

"About what?"

"It's like, sure, at the moment, everything's all good, but what about when he goes back to the WWE? What's gonna happen then? It could all end, and I don't think I could handle that again."

Madison looked thoughtfully at her friend. "You're such a drama queen."

Casey slapped her friend lightly across the head.

"Bitch!" Madison laughed. "All I mean is, you're definitely thinking too much into this. It's obvious you and John are meant to be together. Just enjoy life, and enjoy your ice-cream."

- - -

"Not getting calls from your girlfriend?" Matt Cena nudged his older brother John, as the two of them sat in a bar just outside their hometown of West Newbury.

"Not all of us have controlling girlfriends." John commented. His brother's current girlfriend was most definitely the devil-woman in disguise.

"Touché." Matt clinked the edge of the glass against his brothers. "So where is Casey at the moment?"

"She's gonna be here in a minute." John explained. "She's checking into her hotel."

"Who's she coming with?"

"Her best friend, Madison." John replied. "You remember Madison, right?"

"Those two are still best friends? The chick with the braids?"

"Closer than ever. And the braids have gone now." John added. "She's pretty hot now. Actually, didn't the two of you have a thing..."

"Let's not talk about that!" Matt laughed. "But, dude, I still find it insane that you guys are back together."

"Tell me about it." John smiled.

He still couldn't believe it himself sometimes. He never expected it to happen, but now she was back, he couldn't imagine his life without her.

"So when are you back on the road?"

"I'm going to be at Raw next Monday." John winced.

"Why are you pulling that face?"

"Because I haven't quite told Case yet."

"She seems understanding. Why are you worried?"

"She gets so worried that if I go back to work then we're just going to break up again." John paused and lowered his voice. "I'm in love with her. Like, I can see myself marrying this girl, and one day maybe even having kids..."

"Hey, guys." Casey walked over, closely followed by Madison, and gave John a hug.

"It's been a while, Case." Matt smiled, giving his old friend a hug. "You too, Mads. Where are the braids?"

Madison gave him the finger.

"Still feisty as ever." Matt laughed, giving her a hug, to which Madison stuck her tongue out at.

- - -

"What if he doesn't like me?" Casey sighed, as she and John sat in his car outside the restaurant at which they were meeting John's father.

"You've met him before." John reminded his girlfriend.

"Yeah, but that was different." Casey replied. "That was years ago, now it's like... I don't know."

"Hey." John leaned over and kissed his girlfriend. "He loved you before, and he's going to love you just as much as I do."

An awkward silence filled the car, as both John and Casey realised neither of them had said that before.

"I love you." John laughed slightly, still shocked that he'd said it out loud. "Casey Parks, I love you."

"I love you." Casey smiled.

- - -


	10. Mark Your Territory

**_Chapter 10! I'd say there's about 4 chapters until the end!  
Hope you enjoy, please continue to read and review :):)_**

* * *

10  
_'Mark Your Territory'_

"Cute place." Casey commented sitting down at one of the tables in the West Newbury dive bar.

She'd just met John's father, who loved her just as much as before and now she and John were going for one last drink before turning in for the night.

"I used to come here all the time." John smiled, coming back from the bar holding two beers.

"It's nice." Casey replied.

"So I've got something to tell you." John began.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." John repeated. "I'm going..."

"John Cena! You're back!" The pair turned around to see petite brunette with a distinct Boston accent. "It's me! Megan!"

Casey shot John a confused look, to which John winced slightly.

"I'm sorry, but do you guys know each other?" Casey asked.

"We used to date." The pretty brunette smiled proudly.

- - -

'Megan' had pretty much made herself comfortable at Casey and John's table, and felt the need to constantly remind John about 'the old times'.

Casey sat patiently, however this girl was testing her. She looked over at John, who was beginning to look a little uncomfortable, himself.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom." Casey washed down the remains of her beer and stormed into the bathroom. She took her cell phone out of her pocket and called Madison.

"Hey, Mads. What's going on?"

"_Me and Matt just went and saw a movie." _

"What one?"

"_G.I Joe." _

"How was it?"

"_Ah, so-so. What's up?" _

"This girl is totally flirting with John. It's... it's so weird." Casey spluttered.

"_Does she know you guys are going out?" _

"I don't know... I thought it was kind of implied." Casey shrugged.

"_So show her! He's a famous guy; he's bound to get mobbed. Mark your territory." _

"I'd better go."

"_You gonna go mark your territory?" _

"Hell yeah."

- - -

As Casey walked back into the bar, she was shocked at what she saw.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but could you please remove yourself from my boyfriend?" She asked, with ore patience than most women would, walking towards an unconcerned Megan.

John, on the other hand, looked horrified.

"Seriously, move it." Casey said with a little more persistence, unconcerned at the staring members of the bar.

"You got a problem?" Megan stood up.

"You want me to give you a problem?" Casey smirked, walking towards the skinny brunette whose ass she could easily whip.

"Go on then, hit me." Megan laughed slyly.

"Oh, don't even tempt me." Casey lunged at her, before being pulled away by John.

"She's not worth it." John sighed.

He was right, she wasn't, Casey decided, however the terrified look on Megan's face made it all worthwhile.

"Let's just get out of here." John took Casey by the hand and led her out of the bar. Casey followed, only turning around to give Megan the finger.

- - -

"Are you pissed off with me?" Casey asked quietly as she and John drove back to his house. He hadn't said anything since they left the bar together, and it was beginning to worry her.

"Of course not." John sighed as they pulled onto his driveway. "But you shouldn't go starting fights with girls in bars. It's no good for anyone."

"John, it was disgusting to watch!" Casey spat. "She was all over you, and she was... Eurgh. She's a walking-talking herpes campaign."

"Don't say that, I had sex with her." John laughed.

"Whatever. Just don't be mad that I was standing up for you." Casey got out of the car and slammed the door behind her. She began walking down the driveway.

"Don't walk away from me!" John got out of the car and followed her. "Besides, if you don't come inside, where are you gonna go?"

Casey paused and began walking back towards John.

"Exactly." John paused. "Now there's something I need to tell you..."

* * *

**_Cliffhanger!! Hope you enjoyed..._**


	11. Nothing Cool About It

11  
_'Nothing cool about it'_

...and so Casey found herself sat in the stands, watching her boyfriend talking smack to Randy Orton in the ring.

That's right, Superman Cena was back in the WWE, meaning once again, John would be travelling 24/7, and Casey would be waiting for him, wondering what he was doing or what time he'd call her.

Of course she was happy for him. How could she not be? He was doing something he loved, making other people happy, and having a freaking good time doing it.

But she'd miss him. She always missed him when he wasn't around.

"Are you okay?" John's brother Matt turned to the blonde, who was being awfully quiet.

"Yeah, great." She replied, smiling to herself as John made some immature comment about how Randy Orton was a 'dude in his underwear'.

"We're going backstage after the show." Matt told Casey.

"Cool." She simply replied.

Casey sighed. What was so 'cool' about it? There was nothing cool about it.

- - -

"Great show, sweetie." Casey smiled, as she came into John's dressing room.

"Thanks, did you enjoy it?" John asked, giving his girlfriend a kiss.

"It was great."

"Where's Matt?"

"Flirting with one of the divas." Casey rolled her eyes. "But he said the show was great and he'll call you tomorrow."

"Are you ready to go?" John picked up his bag and held the door open for his girlfriend.

- - -

"So do you just want to go back to your place?" Casey asked as they walked towards the parking lot.

"Actually, I was thinking we could get something to eat from..."

"John, it's great you're back!" Casey and John turned around and saw Vince McMahon walking towards them.

"Thanks, Vince. It's great to be back." John and Vince shook hands.

"And who is this lovely lady?" Vince turned to look at Casey.

"This is my girlfriend Casey Parks." John paused, allowing Vince and Casey to shake hands. "She's actually a wrestler too."

"Are you a part of any particular organisation at the moment?"

"I'm mostly working independently, travelling and doing shows." Casey replied.

"Well, I'd be happy to give you an interview at some point." Vince stated. "Just bring in a tape of some of your stuff and I'd love to meet you again."

"Actually, I have a partner that I do a lot of my shows with, and I don't think I could get an interview without at least mentioning her." Casey said. "She's got the diva look, more so than myself, and I think that if you didn't at least see her..."

"Bring her along too then." Vince said, before walking away.

- - -

"Well, we watched your tapes, and I can honestly say I'm impressed."

Casey couldn't believe she was sat in the WWE Stamford offices, having an interview with Stephanie McMahon. It didn't seem real to her.

"The divas division is going through at turnover at the moment, and we're completely looking to revamp it, and you could be the addition we're looking for." Stephanie continued.

"Wow, thank you." Casey blushed.

"I mean, nothing is confirmed yet, but I'd like to be the first to welcome you to the WWE." Stephanie stood up and showed Casey to the door.

"How did it go?" John asked as Casey ran into the waiting room where he was reading a copy of WWE magazine.

"She basically offered me a contract!" Casey squealed, running over to John, who lifted her up in his arms.

Casey suddenly became aware that something was missing.

"Where's Madison?"

John sat back down again.

"Where's Madison?" She demanded.

"She was escorted outside." John said quietly.

"What the hell happened?"

"She got into a fight with one of the wrestlers and punched him." Another guy waiting in the room chipped in, as John seemed incapable of talking.

Casey looked at the guy for a moment, before storming out to find her friend.

- - -

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Casey stormed outside the building, where Madison was sat on the curb with bleeding knuckles.

"Don't, Case." Madison muttered.

"I can't freaking believe you!" Casey yelled. "I get us these interviews, the interview of a lifetime, the interviews we've wanted since we were fourteen! And you repay me by embarrassing me? By embarrassing John? Once again, Madison screws up!"

"Oh, don't you dare call _me _a screw-up!" Madison retorted, standing up. Casey was only 5'5. Madison was 5'10, and Casey became very aware of it.

"Go on then, hit me!"

"I'm not going to hit you, Casey, that's not my style." Madison said calmly. "But don't you dare call me a screw up! You've had your fair share of mistakes in the past!"

"We haven't even got contracts and already you're jeopardising both our chances!"

"God, you never change, do you? You never listen to what I have to say!" Madison looked like she was about to cry. "You accuse me of things before you even know what _really _went down!"

"Madison..."

"Fuck off, Case. The last thing I need in my life is you." Madison sighed. "Have fun with your _perfect _boyfriend, your _perfect _contract and your _perfect_ life!"


	12. Don't Let Me Stop You

**_I'M NEARING THE END OF THIS STORY... ONLY 2 CHAPTERS LEFT.  
THE PART IN ITALICS IS A FLASHBACK TO WHEN MADISON & CASEY WERE TEENS  
ONCE AGAIN, READ, REVIEW & ENJOY :)  
_**

* * *

12  
_'Don't Let Me Stop You'_

"Did you talk to Madison?" John said, coming out of the offices to find Casey sat on the curb.

"That girl just... she doesn't get it." Casey sighed, as John sat next to her and draped an arm over her shoulders. "She doesn't get that she can't just go around hitting people that push her buttons..."

"Casey, you didn't say that to her, did you?"

"I did! She needs to hear it."

John put his head in his hands.

"What?"

"You need to get the full story before you accuse people of doing things."

"What do you mean?" Casey asked cautiously.

"One of those cocky development wrestlers came in and started acting really rude towards her." John explained. "I mean, really rude and sexist. She put up with it for way longer than she should have, but then he started getting physical with her."

"Why didn't you stop it?" Casey interrupted.

"That was when I came in." John explained. "Before I could even get over to the guy, she'd already swung a fierce right hook at him."

"Oh my God." Casey mumbled. "I've screwed up, haven't I?"

- - -

"What did they say?" Casey asked, as John left Stephanie McMahon's office. She'd sent him inside to see if Stephanie would give Madison a second chance. She was more likely to listen to John than she was to Casey.

"They have a strict no violence outside the ring policy, and she's broke that." John replied, giving his girlfriend am _'I'm sorry, but what can I do?'_ hug.

"Damn. What am I supposed to do?"

"Apologize" John handed Casey his cell phone with Madison's number already dialled.

"_What's up, John?" _

"It's me." Casey said.

"_Oh hello. Come to throw some more abuse at me over the phone? How big of you." _

"I'm calling to apologize actually." Casey replied. "If I'd have known what had really happened, you think I'd have come at you like that? What can I say? I made a big mistake."

"_You bet your ass, you did."_

"Is that an apology acceptance?" Casey smiled.

"_I guess so. I've gotta go though, I'll see you later." _

"Mads?"

"_Yeah?" _

"I love you, girl."

"_I love you, too." _

And the line went dead.

- - -

"I can't believe they offered you a contract." Madison smiled, as she and Casey checked into their Texas hotel before a wrestling show the next day.

"Me neither." Casey replied quietly. As excited as she was, she couldn't stop thinking about the fact that she'd be away from her best friend.

"Why aren't you more excited?" Madison asked.

"You know why." Casey rolled her eyes.

"Don't let me stop you!" Madison replied, unlocking their hotel room.

"Well, what do you think about it?" Casey said, walking into the room and settling down on the nearest bed.

"I mean, of course I'm thrilled for you. I guess it kind of sucks that you'll be away all the time and you'll be world famous and I'll just be doing the same thing I always will."

"We'll still be best friends."

"You don't know that for sure" Madison said quietly, however Casey never heard it, as she fell straight into a deep sleep.

- - -

"_Shut up, or they'll hear us!" Casey nudged her giggling friend from under their bleachers of their high school gym. _

"_I can't believe Daniel Sop showed up for tryouts!" Madison said, her hand covering her mouth."I mean, I'm more likely to get onto the team than he is." _

"_I think Shamu is more likely to get on the wrestling team." Casey commented. _

"_They should have a girls wrestling team." Madison huffed. _

"_Hey! Soon enough, we'll be able to leave this town and go train to become real wrestlers in all the big promotions!" Casey grinned. _

"_I could beat up half these guys anyway." _

"_Exactly." Casey replied. "Besides, we'll be in the WWE one day. Together." _

"_Together? Like a tag team?" _

"_Yep." _

"_Okay, let's make a pact." _

"_A pact?" _

"_Yep. A pact." Madison decided. _

"_I have a pact too." Casey said. _

"_If one of us gets into the WWE, the other has to as well. We do it together." _

"_You stole my pact." Casey smiled, shaking hands with her best friend._

- - -

Casey woke up, rubbed her eyes as 'Move Along' by The All-American Rejects blared out of her cell phone. It had pretty much been her ringtone ever since the song had come out.

John's name flashed up.

She knew there was something she had to tell him.


	13. Say Something

**_Second to last chapter!! Kind of ties things up...  
_**

* * *

13  
_'Say Something'_

"Hey John." Casey said. She made her way into the bathroom, so Madison couldn't hear their conversation.

"_How's Texas?" _

"Eh, Texas is Texas." Casey shrugged. "What city are you in?"

"_Little Rock. I just did a house show and now I'm back at the hotel." _

"Cool." Casey paused. "Listen, I need to talk to you."

"_We're already talking, aren't we?" _

"I've decided I'm not going to take the WWE contract."

There was a long pause at the other end of the line.

"John, say something." Casey sighed.

"_Why? Why are you turning it down?" _

"She's my best friend, John. I can't leave her."

"_This is the opportunity of a lifetime, you're an idiot to turn it down." _

"I know, but John, I can't do it without her. She's pretty much the reason I got into wrestling, it just wouldn't be the same..."

"_Please think about it before you make any rash decisions." _

"I've spent the past two weeks 'thinking', and I've made up my mind."

"_But what about us?"_

"I love you, John." Casey could feel tears brimming up her eyes. "More than any guy I've ever been with, and I know we can make this work."

"_We shouldn't be having this conversation over the phone." _

"When else are we going to have it?" Casey laughed slightly. "John, I want things to work between us so bad, and if we're going to do that, I need you to tell me you're willing to help me make things work."

"_I love you, too. You know that I want to make things work too."_

"We're gonna have to try real hard." Casey wiped away her tears.

"_Really hard." _

"I love you."

"_I love you too." _

- - -

"What was that all about?" Madison rubbed her eyes as Casey came back into their room and scrambled into the bed next to her.

"Um, I was talking to John."

"Cool." Madison settled back down.

"I'm not taking the WWE contract."

Madison sat upright, and slowly turned her head towards her friend.

"Mads?"

"We'll talk about this in the morning."

- - -

"Lock-up!" Casey coached from ringside as Madison was working with one of the young female rookies at Ramon's Gym.

The girls returned to Sacramento where they were helping to work as trainers at Ramon's Gym.

Travelling the Indies wasn't really paying the bills, and after getting evicted from their apartment, they realised it was time to get a real job. That was where Johnny Ramon stepped in.

The girls stayed with Johnny and his family for about two months, whilst paying the bills by training the rookies in the gym.

"Great work." Casey stuck her thumb up at one of the rookies, and handed the rookie and Madison water bottles.

"Thanks." Madison sat down on the bench next to her friend.

"This is the bench where..."

"No?!" Madison laughed, thinking back on that life-changing day ten years ago.

"Yep." Casey said wistfully, thinking about her boyfriend on the other side of the country in Baltimore.

"Any regrets?" Madison asked her friend.

"Surprisingly not." Casey replied. "I couldn't have done it without you."

"I couldn't do any of this without you." Madison looked around the gym. "I mean, if you'd have joined the WWE, I probably would've stopped wrestling all together."

"Seriously?"

"What would be keeping me there? Dirty gymnasiums and hotel bills?"

"Casey or Madison?" Johnny came into the hall.

"Yep?"

"Can one of you take the phone? It's for you."

Madison shrugged. Casey got up and walked into Johnny's office.

"Hello?"

"Am I speaking with Madison or Casey?"

"Casey."

"Casey, this is Jeff Jarrett."


	14. Let Me Finish

14  
_'Let Me Finish'_

Sat in her Florida apartment, Casey couldn't help smiling at the TNA Knockout Tag Title Belt sat on her mantelpiece, and the match on the TV.

"_The winners of the match, your new TNA Knockout Tag Champions... Casey & Madison!" _

Casey got up and found herself sprinting around the apartment, waving her title belt in the air. Nothing made her prouder.

That call from Jeff Jarrett six months ago had changed everything. One minute they were training rookies in Ramon's Gym, the next, Casey and Madison were flying down to Florida to sign their 2 year TNA contracts.

It was a whirlwind few months, and they had been well worth the years of waiting. Casey was now in one of the biggest wrestling companies in the world; she had her own sky-top apartment right next door to her best friend and was finally able to pay rent.

Life was good.

Casey's celebration was interrupted however, by her house phone ringing. For once, she actually had a house phone she was able to answer.

"Hello?" She said, turning down the volume on the TV.

"_Congratulations!"_

Oh yeah, her relationship wasn't so bad either.

"Thank you, my _darling_." Casey grinned, putting on a posh British accent. Needless to say, she'd had a couple of G&Ts to celebrate her title win.

"_You did awesome!" _

"I can't believe you actually watched it." Casey laughed. "I thought you didn't like TNA."

"_Why would I miss my girlfriend's title match? That would be stupid." _

"So how long is it until WWE comes to Florida?"

"_Next month." _

"It's too long."

"_I know, but..." _

Casey's doorbell rang.

"Hang on, I think Madison's at the door. I'll call you back."

Casey hung up her phone and walked over to the door.

As she pulled it open, she was shocked at what she saw.

"Let me finish!" John smiled. "Raw _is_ coming to Florida next month, but I thought I'd make a special trip tonight."

Casey squealed and leapt into her boyfriend's arms.

"But wait," She went in to kiss him, but paused. "How did you know I won the match if you've been stood outside all this time?"

"I stayed at Madison's last night and we just watched the match just now." John admitted.

"I went round to Madison's this morning."

"I was hiding in the bathroom." John laughed.

"You shouldn't keep secrets from me." Casey laughed.

"Whatever." John gave his girlfriend a kiss, however before she could respond, he pulled away. "Actually, before we do anything else, do you mind if I go pee?"

"Sure." Casey laughed.

Her life was finally on track; a great boyfriend _and_ a great career? Surely nothing could go wrong.

She smiled to herself. _What am I letting myself in for?_

- - -

John dug deep into his pocket and pulled out a small black box.

_She'll love it. How could she not?_

He opened up the box, and smiled down at the flashing diamond ring.

_She doesn't know what she's letting herself in for. _

* * *

**_OF COURSE IT HAD TO END HAPPILY... _****_CASEY GETS THE CAREER, THE FRIEND & THE JOB._**

**_SORRY ABOUT THE CLIFFHANGER, BUT I NEEDED A NICE WAY TO END IT, AND I THINK SOMETIMES A CLIFFHANGER IS THE BEST WAY TO DO THAT, THAT WAY YOU GET TO INTERPRET (sorry if it's spelt wrong) YOUR OWN ENDING. _**

**_THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO'S SUBSCRIBED TO THIS STORY, AND I HOPE YOU'VE ENJOYED READING IT. _**

**_I THINK BECAUSE I ENDED THIS STORY ON A HIGH, CHANCES ARE I WON'T WRITE A SEQUEL, BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO SPOIL A HAPPY ENDING. _**

**_PLEASE KEEP UPDATED ON MY OTHER STORIES!! :)_**

**_THANKS AGAIN... MELISSA x_**


End file.
